


Switched

by RunesofRuin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunesofRuin/pseuds/RunesofRuin
Summary: Basic plot is that the Yu-boys get shuffled into a different dimension. The rest is what I assume would happen, loosely still "following" canon (I do take creative liberties/"fact smudging" though :P)





	1. Shifted

**In** **Academia**

 

A boy awoke in a dorm. Or, he more fell off the bed, and woke up due to the pain in his hip.

It was still dark outside, so he clambered back onto his bed. Only to realize that he still had his goggles on his head. And for that matter, he felt his duel disk on his arm. Why was he not in his pajamas?

 _I must've fallen asleep on the couch or something again,_ he jokingly reasoned to himself, _and sleepwalked up the stairs and into my room_. Well, whatever the reason, he was going to get to bed and worry about it in the morning.

...Except... His closet wasn't where it should be. In fact his entire room wasn't in the layout he remembered.

This realization caused him to stumble backwards, crashing into a table he didn't know existed.

"Yuri sir!" A voice called from the hallway, "is everything alright?"

"Yuri?" He asked, still not quite comprehending the conversation.

He heard a knock on the door. The words repeated a little slower, coming from right outside, "Yuri sir, do you need medical assistance?  _are you okay? "_

 _So they must think I'm this 'Yuri' person_ , he thought. He wasn't sure how he got here, but whatever it was, it could wait until the morning, right? 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yuya responded.

 

**In Heartland**

 

A boy wearing a purple uniform sat in the library, silently napping to the sound of pouring rain. But the sound of nearby thunder woke him up.

He didn't recognize where he was, but his soldier training had told him to stay calm. He could figure everything out eventually.

And the library was a great place to start.

  

After looking around for a couple hours, he managed to figure out where he was: Heartland. Which meant he was in the Xyz dimension? It wasn't something he was too sure about, but he remembered it vaguely from one of the boring school lectures.

 _Now that I know where I am_ , he planned, _I'll gather some information on the city before I leave._

 

 Heartland was a bright city. Almost too bright. It looked like a carnival. Or at least something that idiotic.

 It wasn't too long though before someone tapped his shoulder.

 "Yuto? What are you doing here?"

 _I'm mistaken as someone else?_ He thought amusedly.

 As much as he wanted to toy around with this identity, it probably wasn't best if he drew attention to himself while in enemy territory.

 "You must've mistaken me to someone else," he tried to say as politely as he stifled a laugh.

 The boy he was talking to shook his head, "You're impossible to mistake. You're Yuto, one of the best duelists from the Spade School."

 Now this was getting interesting. Who was this so-called "best duelist"? He wanted to meet them. And destroy them.

 But first...

 "Well, I seem to be lost. Do you know the way back to the Spade School?"

 As Yuri headed to this school, he couldn't help chuckling to himself. This "Yuto" might be a useful identity to use...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please excuse me if it's not that great/original.  
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave a comment with helpful tips, typos, good things, bad things, really whatever :P


	2. Shuffled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covering the second part of the switching

  **In the City**

 

"Hey Yugo," some kid sneered, "Where's your motorbike?"

 "My what?" A purple haired kid wondered, _And who?_  It was two minutes after he woke up and started to walk around, and already someone looked like he was shouting at him.

But wait. That kid couldn't be talking him. After all, he didn't even get his name correct. And he never had a motorcycle before.

 "What, did you crash it?" The kid snickered, "or did the Tops confiscate it?"

 "Yugo," a girl interrupted, walking up to them, "I send you to get groceries and this is what happens?"

 "What?"  _Someone else got his name wrong? And wait, this girl..._

 "Don't say that," she huffed, "You've been gone for a couple of hours. I come looking for you, and you start picking a fight with some kid?"

 "... Ruri?" He stammered.

 "Rin, you idiot," she fired back, "and come on. I'm not dealing with your arguments again."

 Without any time to let him talk, she grabbed his elbow and started to roughly drag him away.

 "And by the way," this 'Rin' called out, "The motorbike is receiving upgrades. So be sure to root for us in the Cup."

  _What Cup_ , Yuto wondered. But he noticed the kid looked speechless, staring down at the ground.

 He wanted to know why the kid would suddenly look so dejected, but by then the kid had already disappeared from view.

 

**In Miami City**

 

"Yuya," a voice scolded, "Stop sleeping in class."

"Huh?" Was the kid's first response when he jerked awake, "Hey where's my motorbike?"

"What's the answer to question 7?" The teacher impatiently asked.

He glanced down at a paper at his elbow, hoping to get some indication as to what the answer was. Too bad whoever wrote it only worked on two questions before a large streak slashed the page.

"40?" He made up.

"Wrong again," sighed the teacher, "See me after class."

"What?" The kid agitatedly replied.

But the teacher paid him no mind, and just continued to ramble on about something.

 

The boy scanned the room, and anxiously looked out the window. Where was his motorbike? And on that matter, where was Rin?

Then he saw Rin, sitting some distance in front of him. She looked interested in whatever the teacher was teaching, and so he decided it was safer not to interrupt the class. At least this way he wouldn't be kneed for the hundredth time.

 

"Rin!" he called after class. She didn't respond, so he gave her a friendly poke on the shoulder.

"Gah! Yuya," she said, turning around.

"Yuya?" he echoed, not understanding why she said his name wrong.

"Don't play dumb, Yuya," she sighed, "And who did you call me? Rin?"

"You're... not Rin?" He blinked twice in confusion. Why did they look so familiar then? Was she playing a joke on him?

"No, no, I'm Yuzu," she said tiredly, "Now come on Yuya, let's go. You have a duel later on."

She was playing a joke on him, there was no doubt about it. Well, he would go along with it for now. Nothing wrong with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two chapters were more just setting up the premise/ background of the idea, and the other chapters will probably not have all four characters' perspectives (usually just one perspective).  
> Thanks for reading! And again, feel free to comment of whatever you feel :P


	3. Huh. Weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment without plot :P

**In Academia**

  

The bright morning light shone through the windows. A groggy boy slipped the covers over his head, hoping for more sleep.

 “Yuri sir!” A voice called from the hallway, “The Professor has requested you meet him promptly.”

  _That's right_ , he thought. He had almost forgotten that he was in some strange place as of last night.

  _But surely if I explain what happened to them, they'll understand?_

 “I'll be out shortly,” he called out, sticking his goggles back on his head – he had removed them earlier so he could sleep.

  

 “Yuri sir,” someone in a blue uniform stated, “The professor instructed us to escort you to his office.”

“Um,” Yuya hesitated, “Of course, lead the way.”

 While the guards led him, he could not help be extremely suspicious. _Why did they not notice I'm not Yuri?_

 As far as he knew, he couldn't look like this ‘Yuri’ and there was no way they couldn't have noticed that he wasn't wearing the purple uniform that was in that person’s closet.

 Maybe they already did know, and they just weren't telling him? But he couldn't see a reason why they might do such a thing, especially since they were bringing him to some professor.

 “Listen,” he spoke up, “I’m not-“

 "The Professor said this meeting is not one you will be allowed to skip,” the person said.

 … _So then they don't seem to realize?_ Yuya was thinking himself into circles at this point, so he just decided to go with that notion until something blatantly proved him wrong. _After all, I’ve tried almost everything at this point._

 

 “Professor,” the guy announced, facing a door, “Yuri is here.”

 “Allow him in,” a booming voice sounded from inside.

The door opened, and the escort gestured Yuya in.

 The ‘Professor’ was sitting on what looked like a throne. He glanced at Yuya with almost a bored expression, “So you're here, Yuri. I almost would have believed you wouldn't be here.”

  _What was this feeling?_ Yuya thought nervously. He was getting chills down his spine from this ‘Professor’. Adrenaline was rushing from the Professor's presence, ready to react to… _something_.

Yuya sweated, _Who is this man?_

All he knew was that he could _not_ let this ‘Professor’ find out who he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll try to update monthly, just to help smooth the long breaks associated with creative stagnation :P  
> Also I suck at tags, so any suggestions please tell me.  
> Also chapter titles. Any ideas on how to better title chapters?  
> Sorry for the short chapter. It looked longer when I typed it...


	4. How to Pretend you got Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have lied about not jumping back and forth between perspectives :P Anyway, it's a Yuri chapter!  
> Or where Yuri enjoys pretending to be Yuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter... I was going to post this earlier but then... uh... I fell asleep? (Can that be a valid excuse??)

**In Heartland**

 

Yuri changed his mind.

He was sure this ‘Yuto’ kid was complete trash. After all, the people Yuri had fought against here in the Clover school were complete trash.

“… And with this the duel is over.” He said tiredly for what seemed like the hundredth time. Honestly, one would think that after this many matches he could find someone better.

_Seriously, I’m getting tired of beating these idiots._

He glanced at his cards, _And this isn’t even my normal deck!_

It gave him chills as to how disgustingly easy it would be to win with his normal deck. But the Professor had threatened him to make sure to not use Fusion summoning in a dimension unless he was given explicit permission to. Something absurd like ‘maintaining cover’.

Yet for some reason these maggots smiled when they lost, and shook it off like it was nothing.

_If only I could still card them._ Yuri thought, _Then I would only have to beat them once._

But for some reason, both the program that would’ve allowed him to return to Academia and the program that would've let him card people stopped functioning after he woke up at the Heartland library. And since he doubted Heartland had their own dimension transporter, it seemed like he wouldn’t get back to Academia soon.

But what should he do now? He wasn’t too sure. At any rate it seemed like the everyone believed he was the ‘Yuto’ kid. And conveniently that kid wasn’t here.

“Hey Yuto!” Some blue haired kid shouted.

“What?” He still enjoyed the idea of manipulating everyone with this random identity though.

“Where were you today?”

“I was at the library,” Yuri responded.

"All the way over there?" the other person sighed, “Well,I guess it can’t be helped. You do have an uncanny knack to get lost. My sister was looking forward to you coming to her match though.”

“Tell her I apologize. I’ll make sure to come next time.”

“Of course. But what were you doing here then? You usually don’t like to come here more than you have to.”

_Well, saying ‘killing time’ was off the table then._

“I just felt like it today, that’s all,” Yuri thought about it more, “I figured you would check here eventually, and - "

“Brother!” A shout echoes from across the duel arena.

“I thought you said that you would contact me when you found him!”

While her brother tried to say something, the girl, probably Ruri, glared at Yuri and said, “Where were you?! We were looking for you all morning!”

“I apologize,” he guessed, “I tried to make it to your match but I got lost. Next thing I knew I was somewhere and spent the rest of the time trying to get back here.”

“Why didn’t you come look for us?!”

“I… would get lost if I stepped foot outside again?”

She sighed in a very similar manner to her brother, “Well, what’s done is done I guess.”

She suddenly grabbed Yuri’s and her brother’s hands, “Well then, let’s spend the rest of the day doing something fun then, come on.”

_Wait what?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to pretend that Yuto gets lost easily and no one suspects a thing :P  
> If anyone's willing to beta this work, please message me (or however else one contacts a person). This work is kind of all over the place :P
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, gave a kudos, and/or left a comment! And anyone feel free to do so :D  
> (I do read them I promise!)


	5. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break time over!  
> In which Yuya totally gets called out for his poor life decisions regarding his clothes. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Lilitu who pointed out something I had overlooked (and the plot point in question was actually starting to leave me cornered when I thought ahead :P), so this is my poor attempt to explain away things.  
> (The effects of not getting beta'd or thought out... let's hope I don't write myself into another corner soon...)

**In Academia**

 

“Of course I came,” Yuya put on his best smile, “Even I know when I'm required.”

 

He even gave a quick bow: it seemed appropriate.

 

_I have to quickly piece together who this ‘Yuri’ kid is and act him_ , he inwardly panicked, _so did I do it okay?_

He waved the other people away, saying, “There are matters I must discuss with him.”

When there was no one else, the Professor narrowed his eyes, “What game are you playing?”

“E-excuse me Professor,” Yuya said, “I don't see what-”

“Don't try this,” he said, “You can't fool me. You are Yuya, if memory serves, Yusho’s… son. Did you really think I wouldn't notice what you wore?”

Yuya instantly regretted his clothing choices. Why did he choose such an obvious outfit? In hindsight, he probably should have tried to fit in.

“So what is your business here?”

“I-I… don't have any.”

“You want me to _believe_ that?”

“I don’t even... I don't know where I am.”

The Professor said nothing, only stared him down from his high throne. The pressure was making it hard to breathe. _I have to leave…_ , Yuya thought, feeling himself take half-steps back, _I have to…_

“I-” Yuya began, but the Professor cut him off.

“If you want to prove your innocence, then you will have to let me inspect your duel disk.”

_How does that prove anything?_

Despite the pit in Yuya’s stomach telling him horrible things were going to happen should this man get his duel disk, it was unfortunately also telling him that _much worse_ would occur if he _didn’t_ obey the Professor.

 

The Professor was researching his duel disk, looking for something that Yuya couldn’t even begin to imagine.

In the meantime, he was… _escorted_ … to Yuri’s room and told to stay there until further notice.

It was during his attempt to plan an escape that he realized that the windows were sealed and the door was locked.

Yuya was trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awfully short chapter, I'm sorry.... except I had to because dramatic tension :P  
> But to make it up to everyone, I'll try to post another chapter before Feburary! (Does that make people happy? I don't know)
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who reads, kudos, and/or leaves a comment! And please feel free to do so :D


	6. Welcome to Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I finally stop beating around the bush and get to the actual point of all the set-up.  
> In which Yuya is coerced into joining Team Academia.  
> That's it, go home :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance (and in hindsight) for the OOC-ness of the Professor.... (It's not a good sign to me when the only thing I can only remember 3 things about him...)  
> So um... I call my AU powers and deem this totally his character! Yeah! :P  
> (I mean unless people rail hard enough against it...)

**In Academia**

Some time later, the door opened again, “Yuri, the Professor wants to see you.”

A boy in a purple uniform stood up quietly, slightly nodding to himself.

 

His duel disk was on a table. The Professor was situated exactly where he was before: on his throne.

“I see you’ve changed,” was the first thing the Professor said once they were alone.

“I... tried to blend in better.”

The Professor nodded once in acknowledgement, then steepled his fingers, “It seems you were telling the truth. There was no… suspicious programming on your duel disk.”

“So then…”

The Professor held a hand out, “As to not damage a relationship, I will welcome you to Academia.”

“Does that mean you’ll tell me where I am and how I can get home?” Yuya was hoping his gut feeling and the chills were wrong.

“Of course.” The Professor dropped the welcoming stance, “You are in the Fusion Dimension, and you won’t be returning home on your own.”

 “What? What do you mean?”

“It means exactly what it means. You, as a resident of the Standard Dimension, cannot go home as you are currently in this dimension, the Fusion Dimension.”

 _It would be so easy to say that the Professor was lying,_ Yuya thought, _he sounded like was straight up spewing nonsense._

_So then why can I not convince myself of that fact?_

“But with my help, you can.” The Professor continued.

Yuya snapped to a startled attention.

“You wanted to return to the Standard Dimension, don’t you?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, “If you’re willing to help me, then I’m willing to help you.”

Yuya _really_ didn’t like the idea of that, “…And if I refuse?”

The Professor stared at him, “I have no problem telling you that if you refuse to cooperate I can just as easily force your hand. You are alone, after all. You don’t have much of a choice.”

_This man would absolutely do what he threatened._

The Professor smiled a smile that did not reach the rest of his face, “As I said: Welcome to Academia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha... ha... (nervous laughter from the sheer lack of content in the last chapters) Yeah basically plot detail presented in like the most drawn-out way possible. There's a reason why I decided to post twice this month :P  
> Sorry for the lack of content... I promise that the next chapter is going to be twice as long!  
> In the meantime, feel free to leave your kudos and/or comments!


	7. Pendulum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuya debuts pendulum summoning in a practice match and naturally doesn't remember.

**In Academia**

“And with this,” the student yelled, “Your life points have been reduced to 400.”

The shockwaves blasted Yuya back. The crowd of other students jeered at him.

_This is… a lot harder than I realized._ He realized this after the field was put up, but there were no action cards to help him or his opponent. Plus, this duelist was a lot more difficult than he had realized.

“Yuri,” the other taunted, “are you _weak_?”

Yuya also realized that, unlike his own record, Yuri had apparently never lost a match. Which meant in order to keep up the façade Yuya had to win the duel.

“I guess you aren’t as great as you seem,” the student continued to taunt, “I suppose all your previous wins were only flukes after all?”

_How I wish I could just say I’m not Yuri_ , Yuya thought, _But if I do that now…_

He shuddered at the thought, not wanting to know what the Professor might do to him.

He had to find a way out of this. _But it’s 4000 life points against 400, what can I do?_

 

He glanced at his hand, _I’ve got Odd-Eyes Dragon, Stargazer Magician, Performapal Sword Fish, and Performapal Whip Snake._

Nothing that could really save from this predicament.

_There’s nothing I can do now, is there…_

He could see no way to win. He only had monsters in his hand, nothing in the field, and there were no Action Cards to take advantage of. He would lose, and that would be the end of him.

_When you feel like crying, smile and laugh._ _The more you push against it, the more it swings back. If you’re frozen in fear…_

“Take a step forward,” he smiled, _Thanks, Dad._

Even if he was in a bad position, there had to still be some way out of it. He just wasn’t thinking strategically enough.

Plus, he could probably make an excuse. Or something. A person can’t be invincible, right?

_No matter what, this won’t be the end_.

“I draw!” He announced.

_Timegazer… Magician?_

 

“Yuri, report to the Professor,” the announcement blared, “Yuri, report to the Professor.”

Yuya glanced around, _What did I do?_

He couldn’t remember anything. But he glanced around the area at the stunned faces and he guessed it was something real bad.

_I probably lost then? But then why did I not remember?_

His head was starting to hurt, and Yuya stepped out into the hallway to collect his thoughts.

He knew all the entrances around the school were guarded by people. People who would definitely know that he was supposed to meet the Professor.

Then four students wearing masks and blue uniforms approached Yuya, “The Professor requested that we escort you, Yuri.”

 "R-Right..."

He slowly walked toward the Professor’s room, followed by the four students to probably make sure he didn’t run.

 

“Yuya,” the Professor said, “How do you explain this?”

“E-explain what, sir?” Yuya tried to stop his voice from shaking. It didn't work. 

 

A screen appeared in front of Yuya, showing the last part of the match. The part he didn't remember.

“I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!”

_Was that… him?_

“With this, I can pendulum summon monsters between the levels of 2 and 7 simultaneously!”

_What was he doing?_

“Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon!”

_How was he doing that?_

“Come forth, my monster servants!”

_Why did he not remember?_

With Performapal Sword fish and Performapal Whip Snake and another monster that looked a lot like his Odd-Eyes Dragon on the field, the Professor turned off the footage.

“So,” the Professor boomed, “I will ask you again, Yuya. What did you do?”

“I-I don’t remember,” Yuya admitted.

The Professor’s eyes narrowed, “I will be the judge of that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to everyone who read, commented, and/or left a kudos!


	8. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuto and Rin establish that Yuto doesn't know anything.

**In the City**

 

_What was wrong with this place?_

Everything was so… split. Yuto had never seen such a difference between the upper class and the average person. It wasn't like Heartland at all.

He had asked the ‘Rin’ person about it, but she only replied, “What do you mean? Of course it’s like this. It hasn’t changed in the past ten minutes, Yugo.”

Which only made it clearer that wherever he was, he wasn’t near Heartland.

“Yugo pass the potatoes if you’re done washing them,” she hummed, interrupting Yuto’s thoughts. ‘Rin’ held out her hand expectantly while not removing her eyes from the stew or something she was cooking.

“So Yugo,” she said as she chopped the potatoes, “You say you lost your memory?”

Yuto nodded silently. He didn’t exactly come up with a better alibi. Not without saying, _So… I came from a different city that’s probably not near here and I have no idea how I got here or who you’re referring to._

“Jeez. I leave you alone for ten minutes to buy groceries and this is what happens?” she grumbled, continuing to cook.

After she dumped the potatoes in the pot, she turned to face him, leaning on the counter.

“Well, Yugo,” she said calmly, though Yuto could not help but notice the way she was casually waving the knife in her hand, “Under any other circumstance I probably would have kneed you in the gut, but honestly you act so differently that I have a hard time not believing you.”

“Erm…” _How do you react to someone saying they would have kneed you in the gut?_   “Thank… you?”

“Don’t mention it,” Rin said, tasting and adjusting the stew, “To be honest, I’m surprised you weren’t _already_ in a couple fights by the time I found you.”

_He picked fights? What kind of person was this ‘Yugo’?!_

 

“The stew’s delicious!” Yuto noted. It wasn’t to say he hadn’t eaten lots of good food in Heartland, but there was something to it. Something… homemade? Ruri had almost made food too, once, but she had never handled a stove before and ended up causing a small fire. After that Shun forbade her from touching the stove for fear of her burning herself.

Rin just smiled at Yuto’s comment, “Thanks, Yugo.”

 

Sometime later, as the dishes were being washed, Rin said, “So you don’t remember _anything?_ ”

“Nope,” Yuto said, drying the dishes Rin washed.

“Like… not even the Tops or the Commons?”

“The what?”

“Not even the motorbike we’re building?”

“We’re building a motorcycle?” _Oh wait… I think she said something about it before? And why would we need a motorcycle? Does it have to do with the Cup?_ Yuto figured with so many other unknowns, he would be better off just saying he knew nothing. Plus it was easier too.

“Not even… us?” Rin suddenly dropped her voice low.

Yuto dropped the spoon he was drying, “What?...”

Seeing his cheeks flush, Rin laughed, “Relax, it was a joke.”

Yuto nervously laughed in response, and Rin continued, “But man, you really don’t remember _anything_ , do you?

As Yuto placed the last dish in the cupboard (there weren’t that many dishes), Rin remarked, “Looks like there’s a _lot_ you’re going to have to relearn. Anything you want to start with?”

“Well then,” Yuto said, “What is wrong with this city?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite line in all of this was just "casually waving the knife". :P  
> As always, thanks to everyone who's read, kudo'ed (?), and/or commented!


	9. Pendulum Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuya figures out how to Pendulum Summon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please forgive me if I sound like I wrote it at 3 in the morning. My sleep schedule sort of flew out the window... :P)

**In Academia**

A long silence ensued.

Then the Professor said, “Then pendulum summon right here.”

“Wh-what?” _Was the Professor testing him?_ Yuya could not see a good outcome to the situation. If the summoning worked he would look like he was lying; if it failed he would look like he’s cheating.

But the Professor activated a duel disk, and Yuya had no choice but to comply.

 

“I set the pendulum scales with Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician,” Yuya guessed, “Come my monsters!” It was about all he understood from the replay that he saw. He held his breath.

His duel disk beeped: Error.

“What monsters did you just try to summon? Let me see them.”

The Professor studied the cards, “Now continue until you summon a monster.”

“Yes, sir…”

 

“With the already set scales, I pendulum summon Performapal Elephanthammer.”

The monster materialized into existence onto the field.

“I see,” the Professor muttered, leaving Yuya very confused.

“You will be withdrawn from practice duels for a period of time,” the Professor continued, deactivating the duel field.

 “Y-yes sir…” Yuya mentally sighed in relief before noticing the escorts waiting outside.

Gazing at the dim ceiling, Yuya sighed as he lied, wide awake.

After the Academia classes that occurred that morning and afternoon, he had time to ponder the mystery of the pendulum summons again.

It was a few days ago that the Professor had tested him in Pendulum summons, but Yuya was sure the Professor wasn’t going to tell him anything. And he really wanted to know. _Just what did he do?_

He had thought it was some condition with life points, since he was nearly losing the duel that one time, but he then he remembered he managed to summon his monsters when the Professor was testing him. He was at full life points then, even if was still was in ‘great peril’ then…

Unable to sleep, he got up and glanced at his cards again.

It had to do with the red and teal numbers on the card, he was sure. They were the scales, judging by the fact that they _were_ the numbers that showed on the scale in the official duel.

But the numbers of the monsters summoned didn’t matter, either. At least from what he saw.

So then that left… levels of the monsters?

The more Yuya thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. It certainly made sense for the summons that weren’t successful, but he supposed he couldn’t be absolutely sure until he managed to _successfully_ summon a couple more times.

Not that he might get the chance.

 

He stared at the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon a bit longer. It looked pretty different from the Odd-Eyes Dragon he had before. It looked… more noble and proud. Something he could respect.

His thoughts turned to Yuzu. He figured if everyone thought that he was Yuri, then surely Yuri was in his place, right? There surely weren’t… _more_ dimensions?

Seeing the kind of person the Professor was, Yuya was rather worried about her safety from this Yuri. But she would be safe with her paper fan as her weapon, right? That thing hurt more than he liked to admit.

Heck, for all he knew, she could’ve already won against his counterpart. Which would make everything feel just a whole lot better.

He just hoped he would get home soon enough to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slightly late release! It's getting to the start of exam season, and life slowly gets busier ^^'  
> In any case, I plan to continue this as long as there's enough interest (Give a shout for Vrains coming out soon! :D)  
> Thank you for always as reading, commenting and/or kudos-ing! I really appreciate the support! (I really can't say this enough)


	10. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuya meets Serena, and Serena is skeptical.

**In Academia**

As Yuya wandered around Academia for a bit, trying to understand the layout of the school, Yuya heard a voice. “Hey Yuri!”

A girl was stomping her way down toward him, her fists curling like she was going to punch him. He noticed the guards around him backing up a short distance, _This wasn’t good_.

He bit back his impulse to shout, _Yuzu!_

He would have assumed she was Yuzu, had he not known any better. She looked similar, and she wasn’t wearing the standard Academia outfit, from what he could tell. Except Yuya was pretty sure Yuzu would have shouted his name upon meeting him, and wouldn’t be wearing her hair tied back with some yellow petal-like band.

Plus, Yuzu wouldn’t hit him with her fists. Paper fan, sure, but not _fists_ …. He hoped.

“Yes?” He cautiously ventured.

The girl narrowed her eyes. “Why did you hack into the system?”

“Sorry?” Yuya had no idea how to hack. Why would the girl think that he could do something like that?

“Don’t play dumb with me,” the girl narrowed her eyes, “What happened at the duel arena just a couple hours ago. You hacked the system to give you some illegal summoning method just so you could win. The Professor just called you because he knew, didn’t he.”

It took Yuya more time than he liked to admit to realize what the girl thought happened. “The Professor… was just reminding me to use fusion summoning. Since I… uh… tried a new summoning method during the duel.”

He mentally kicked himself as he said that, _Why did you just say that? The Professor literally just told you not to discuss this!_ Okay, maybe he didn’t explicitly say that, but he gathered it was implied.

The girl didn’t looked convinced, “Coming from you, Yuri, that means nothing. Why would I believe that you didn’t create the new method out of thin air?”

As much as he didn’t want to discuss this, he still had to defend the pride he had left. “I didn’t! Do you really think that no one would have noticed _something_ if I had tampered it?”

The girl looked troubled, and then took a long glance at the guards, who were standing at the edges of the large carpeted hallway. “Fine. I’ll give you that.”

Yuya was about to sigh in relief, but then the girl said, “So then how did you know something like that existed?”

At this point, Yuya just told her, “I’ve been told by the Professor not to talk about the summoning method.”

The girl paused, clearly weighing whether his words were true.

“Very well,” she finally said, “If the Professor ordered it.”

“Good. Thank you.” Yuya actually sighed this time.

As the girl turned to leave, she stopped for a moment, then turned around and stared at him, “But I warned you in the past and once more now. If I see you break one more of the rules of Academia…”

She let her words trail off, and Yuya definitely didn’t need to know what would come next. He responded, “I will… uh… keep that in mind…”

“Serena,” the girl interjected, “And don’t you forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's May. I'm still on time. (*sheepish laughter*)  
> As usual, thank you to everyone who reads, comments, and/or kudos!


	11. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yugo still thinks Yuzu is Rin

**In Miami City**

 

“So… what is this?” Yugo had to ask when he saw a caged box with a black floor

“What do you mean?” Yuzu stared at him, “This is the duel arena.”

“Well, sure, it can be.” he said, looking at the enclosed space, “But Turbo duels are much better, right? I mean, we spent forever building our bike for that dream and you were so excited to ride it…" _Rin sure is good at acting._

“Turbo – what?”

“Mmmm…I’m _sure_ you don’t remember…” Yugo said sarcastically, checking out the black ground and wire cage. _This is so weird… What kind of place has something like this?_

When Rin had led him around outside, sure everything looked… _very_ weird, but he figured that it might’ve been some part of the City he hadn’t been to yet. Even then, however, he couldn't think of anyone who would want a building with an open metal cage in it.  _Either way..._

“So… uh…” he brought it up awkwardly, “How long do we have in here?”

Rin looked at him blankly, “How… long… do we have in here?”

She was almost _too_ good at acting. How long was this joke supposed to go on? Whatever the case, he should at least know when they had to leave so they wouldn’t end up getting caught by Security. Without his motorcycle, they had to be extra catutious.

He replied, “You know, so we don’t get caught by Security. What’s the escape plan at least?”

“Security?” Rin looked at him, very puzzled. “Why would security come after us? My dad… owns the place… remember? He kind of teaches us?”

Yugo held up his hand in protest. “That’s going a bit far for a joke, don’t you think, Rin?

“A joke?… Yuya? Are you feeling okay? You don’t look like it, do you need to lie down a while?”

He checked outside. _There’s no Security yet._ Rin was still staring at his with an eyebrow raised, and at this point he wasn’t sure Rin even had a plan.

He grabbed her shoulders, “Listen Rin, if you don’t have a plan, you can say so. We just have to leave right now.”

_BAM!_ A paper fan hit his head.

“Yep,” Rin looked very peeved, “You definitely have a fever. I’m keeping you in bed until you come to your senses.”

“Wait Rin!” He shouted as she dragged him away, “Security is going to catch us!”

 

He woke up some time later, in some bedroom with light gray walls. There was a strange poster of a man with a red suit above the bed. The area seemed to be peaceful enough, so Yugo assumed he was in a safe house or something.

Then he remembered.

“Rin!” He shouted as he jolted up.

“Yuya! You’re awake!” Rin chimed entered the room.

“Yuya? My name is Yugo!” He groaned, “Rin! You can’t keep the ruse up forever!”

Rin was looking angry again. “Yuya, stop spewing nonsense. And my name is Yuzu, for goodness sakes.”

“Fine fine.” _Strangely insistent._  Well, he knew she was strong-willed. Was he supposed to convince her while in the act too or something?

He sighed slightly. “Ah yes, Yuzu, I remember. Sorry, you looked like someone else I know.”

“Someone else?” She questioned.

“Yeah, her name was Rin. She looks exactly like you.” _Please just understand and realize something!!_ Yugo silently prayed. _Just be like ‘Ah’ or ‘I see’._

Rin did none of that though, and instead said, “Really? Where? When? Introduce me to her sometime okay? I want to see my supposed twin.”

_Rin…_ Yugo moped on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late release! Life has been busy... *laughs sheepishly*  
> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and/or leaving a kudoes (It's now a word :P)  
> It really means a lot to me :)


End file.
